scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Los Angeles County Council
Western Los Angeles Area Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and is one of five Boy Scouts of America councils in Los Angeles County, California. Headquartered in Van Nuys, the council services over 30,000 youth spanning six districts including the San Fernando Valley, Santa Clarita Valley, Antelope Valley, Malibu, and much of West Los Angeles. See also Scouting in California. History The Western Los Angeles County Council was formed in 1972 with the merger of the Crescent Bay Council (#026) and the San Fernando Valley Council (#050) to form the Great Western Council. The Great Western Council was renamed Western Los Angeles County Council in 1985. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 2 Districts: # Antelope Valley District, Edwards Air Force Base to Santa Clarita Valley border # Balboa Oaks District, Central area of the San Fernando Valley: west of Sepulveda Boulevard and east of Corbin Avenue # Bill Hart District, Santa Clarita Valley # Cahuenga District, Eastern area of the San Fernando Valley: west of the City of Burbank to Sepulveda Boulevard # Crescent Bay District, Mulholland Drive south to Playa Del Rey and Culver City, and from Ventura County line to Beverly Hills. # Las Colinas District, San Fernando Valley: west of Corbin to the Ventura County line at Westlake Village. Council Camps Western Los Angeles Area Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Emerald Bay, Santa Catalina Island has been operating since 1925, when it was first opened by the Crescent Bay Area Council. In addition to being a summer camp, it offers year-round activities and has a great waterfront. # Camp Josepho, Pacific Palisades (1941–present) is a year-round camp owned and operated by the Western Los Angeles County Council of the Boy Scouts of America. The 110-acre (45 ha) camp is located in the Santa Monica Mountains in Los Angeles County and has been serving Scouting and community groups since 1941. # Pardee Scout Sea Base, Marina Del Rey # Camp Whitsett, Sequoia National Forest is a summer camp in the Giant Sequoia National Monument which has been operating since 1947. Its 'sister camp' is Sierra Expeditions, which offers backpacking and other high-adventure activities. In 2012 Camp Whitset was host to the BSA's tv show Are You Tougher Than a Boy Scout? which had six episodes. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Malibu Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. The lodge totem is a Pacific blue shark, and the name translates to "From the Mountains to the Sea" in the Chumash language. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * bsa-la.org - Official Website of Western Los Angeles Area Council Category:California Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:California Boy Scouts